


Teacher, Teacher, Teacher

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon waits a moment, straining his ears to try and tell if anyone was coming by his room. When he hears nothing, he rolls his chair back and raises an eyebrow. "You have a voyeurism kink?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher, Teacher, Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> im lumbusbabyblues on tumblr

Brandon knows his entire face is an obnoxious red. Saad stands in front of him, paper clutched in his hand and a determined look on his face.

"Mr. Bollig, I'm appalled at my own performance. The amount of grammatical errors in just this one report is so offensive, I cried. You have to let me redo it!"

Brandon shifted, in his seat, coughing and letting one of his hands slide down to beneath his desk. His hand clutches short hair and he tugs, a bit off moan causing vibrations around his cock.

"Y-You know that wouldn't be fair to the other kids, Saader," Brandon says calmly, his eyes closing when the mouth slides off of his cock, slowly licking up and down his shaft. He can hear a slight wet sound, so he shoves the mouth back on to him, his nails digging sharply into head below him.

"I know, but Mr. Bollig, I've thought about this and I have a list of reasons why you should give me a second chance!" Brandon states, his arms flailing. He starts to talk again, his voice desperate and pleading, but Brandon pays him no mind, the warm mouth around his cock distracting him.

A hand comes up to tug at his pants slightly, giving it more room to reach down and sup his balls. Brandon bites his bottom lip, glances briefly up at Saader, making sure he's still talking and not paying any mind to Brandon. He rakes his nails down to a heated neck, sweat clinging to the over heated flesh. Brandon hears a faint slapping sound and curses softly when he feels a hand brush against his leg, realizing that he's jerking off as he sucks Brandon's cock. Brandon feels his own dick throb and he bites back another moan, glancing down at the dark head of hair taking his cock so nicely.

It's been going on for too long, Brandon already on the edge, and while Saad's presents had once hindered his ability to come, the same can't be said after such an agonizingly long blow job. Brandon feels his cock hit the back of a throat and a fluttering sensation and he's gone, grunting harshly. He hears a desperate muffled moan and launches his knee to the bottom of his desk, desperate to hide the sound.

Saad jumps and blinks at him, surprised at the sudden movement. "Mr. Bollig?" he inquires, his brow furrowing.

"I'm fine," Brandon replies, his harsh breathing slowly evening out. He trails his hand back up until he's softly petting the head, the head leaning into his hand as he does so. "I agree," Brandon says.

"You do?" Saad asks excitedly. "You'll let me redo it?"

Brandon nods and smiles slightly at the enthusiastic shout Saad lets out, his fist pumping into the air.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Bollig. I promise you won't regret it!" Saad says, rushing toward the door. He pauses at the last moment, turning as he's half way out the door. "Hey, by the way, have you seen Shawzy anywhere? He said he was coming get some help on the homework."

"And he needs it," Brandon replies, hissing when his cock is licked at, over sensitive, and nods. "He was here, but he left just a bit before you came."

"Oh, thanks! I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Bollig," Saad says, and with a smile, he's gone.

Brandon waits a moment, straining his ears to try and tell if anyone was coming by his room. When he hears nothing, he rolls his chair back and raises an eyebrow. "You have a voyeurism kink?"

"You're one to talk," Shawzy replies, climbing out from underneath Brandon's desk. His hair is a skew and his flaccid cock is hanging out from his un zipped jeans. Brandon arranges himself, tucking himself back in and making sure his dress pants look presentable, and smiles when Shawzy, still in a state of indecency, climbs into his lap.

Shawzy kisses him, wet and dirty, and grins at him in the filthiest of ways. "You up for round two?"

Brandon smirks back at him, his hands grabbing at Shawzy's ass. "We've never done it over my desk."

Shawzy's cock twitches against Brandon's stomach and he lets out a laugh. He gets cut off by Andrew's lips once again.

Andrew pulls back long enough to say, "Fuck me, _Mr. Bollig_ ," before Brandon's on him, his growl echoing in the empty classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Drama teacher Bollig and gym teacher Andrew, but instead, I wrote Teacher/Student porn with unknowing voyeur Saader. Andrews at least 16, probably 17, in my head canon for this, so, whatever.
> 
> My friend played the song Innocent High by BOTDF and I almost cried because it's so fucking dirty omg. I think I just my dirty little one-shots to it, because it is like the best shit ever omg.


End file.
